


Five Times, One Time

by gaytriforce



Series: Love, Benji [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, M/M, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, vengi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce
Summary: Five times Benji wanted to kiss Victor, and one time he did.Can be read standalone or as a prequel/companion to Call Me Maybe.
Relationships: Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell
Series: Love, Benji [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793599
Comments: 23
Kudos: 364





	Five Times, One Time

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I have now written two published works of fiction that contain the song Call Me Maybe.
> 
> The majority of the dialogue in this work was not written by me. Scenes One, Two, Four, Five, and One (again) belong to the writers and creators of Love, Simon. The lyrics featured in this work belong to Carly Rae Jepsen, her songwriters, and her record label.

_ One _

Benji laughs, low and hearty. “Well, it’s not rocket science. Once you can pull a shot of espresso, you can basically make any drink. Here, watch.”

He smiles at Victor, trying to put him at ease despite the way his own heart is beating a mile a minute.

“First, you take the portafilter and fill it with grounds.” He tries not to look over at Victor. He looks so fucking cute when he’s bewildered.

“Then pack it real tight. You see how tight that is?” Benji meets Victor’s gaze, and wow, everything about him is soft. He’s blushing, and Benji realizes suddenly that he’s talking in a really erotic way, which just makes both of them blush.

He pushes his hair out of his face, glancing back at Victor to see he’s averted his eyes. Benji wants to feel guilty, but he tells himself that it’s okay to appreciate another guy being hot objectively, right?

“And while that brews, we steam the milk.” He says to distract himself. “Now you try. Here.” He guides Victor’s wrist over to the pitcher, trying not to revel in the warmth of his skin. 

He watches, surprisingly pleased. “There you go. You’re a natural!” 

Victor smiles at his words, distracted, and almost drops the pitcher, causing hot milk to splatter all over both of them.

“I am so sorry.” Victor sputters. Benji gives an easy laugh and shakes his head.

“It’s fine.” He says, focusing on cleaning the milk off of Victor’s shirt and not the firmness of muscles beneath his fingers.

“You know what, this was a bad idea. I’m sorry to waste your time.” Victor says, hurried. He runs out of the coffee shop, leaving Benji to stare after him, not knowing what to feel.

_ Two _

“You know, Sarah’s not here, so if you have your phone, I could connect it to the speakers and play something.” 

Benji doesn’t think about how he wants to know more about Victor’s music taste, wants to know  _ him. _

Victor looks surprised. Benji doesn’t blame him. 

“Um, yeah. Yeah, sure.” Victor fumbles for his phone, handing it to Benji. For the briefest of moments, their hands meet, and Benji feels sparks.

Benji hesitates before looking for Spotify, and before he can second guess himself, he opens a blank contact page, types in his number, and writes his name.

He then opens Spotify, scrolling through his playlists, and he catches glimpses of Victor’s life. Trashy pop, predictable. Spanish jazz, unfamiliar. A single Hozier song. Interesting.

But Benji chooses to comment on something else, something stupid, something of no substance. 

“Baby Shark is your most listened to song?” He remarks, holding back a laugh as he looks over at Victor.

“I play it for my little brother!” He protests. But then he scrunches his face in the most adorable way. “And I may also find its predictability soothing.” His face keeps that expression as he laughs, and all Benji can think about is the sound of his voice.

Benji turns back to Victor’s phone, trying to hide the redness in his cheeks. His eyebrows raise when he sees Call Me Maybe on Victor’s playlist, so he hits play, doing a suggestive wiggle.

He points at Victor, shaking his hips. “So call me maybe.” He sings along, dancing to the rhythm. 

“Okay, you’re making fun of me right now.” Victor says through his laugh, hands tucked in his pockets and his smile wide.

“Call Me Maybe was my jam when I was little! I made up this whole dance just to crack my mom up.”

Benji laughs again, feeling free. “Okay, let’s see.”

“See… what?” Victor asks.

“Your dance! Come on!” Benji laughs out.

  
  


“All I remember is it involved a lot of spinning and… rump… shaking.” Victor says, clearly embarrassed, but Benji loves how proudly he wears it.

“Mm. Oh, like, like this?” Benji asks, shaking his hips.

_ I didn’t know I would feel it. _

“No, no no no no. No. Like this. You gotta put more rump in it, you gotta go-”

_ Ripped jeans, skin was showing. _

“Oh? I have to put more- okay.”

_ Hot night, wind was blowing. _

“Yeah yeah yeah. Yeah, yeah yeah.”

_ Where you think you’re going, baby? _

They start to dance, shaking their hips and giggling with the carefree energy of kids. It’s all limbs and smiles, bumping into each other clumsily.

_ Hey, I just met you. _

“Whoa!”

_ And this is crazy. _

“Ha!”

_ But here’s my number. _

Victor looks so beautiful all flushed and laughing. Benji wants to dance like this forever, not caring about whether or not it looks stupid.

_ So call me- _

Victor’s phone dings in Benji’s pocket, and he tries not to let his smile dim when he sees Mia’s name.

He grins and tries not to look jealous as he hands over Victor’s phone. “Oh, your ferris wheel boo is texting you.”

  
  


Victor looks like he’s been brought back down to reality as he checks the text. 

“What’s the deal with you two, anyway?’ Benji tries to make his voice sound casual.

“I don’t know, she’s cool. We’re going out tomorrow. To, uh, hang.” The word “hang” sounds so awkward from Victor that Benji almost wishes he feels awkward about it, too.

But he doesn’t. Because that would be wrong.

“Nice. You should bring her here tomorrow. For the Battle of the Bands. And then cheer for my band. Loudly. I’m, uh, very insecure.” He says with a chuckle, secretly hoping Victor will say yes. 

An idea forms quickly in Benji’s head. A possible new cover. And if Victor was there to see it…

“You’re in a band?” Victor asks, almost in awe.

“Yeah. Lead singer.” Benji responds, adding his next words almost impulsively. “You and Mia can come hang backstage after the show. If you want to. And by backstage, I mean the parking lot next door.”

Victor laughs softly and ducks his head, almost like he’s thinking. “Uh, we’re doing something else tomorrow. Sorry.”

Benji doesn’t let the disappointment bloom in his chest before he rushes to say “Oh. Well, maybe next time.”

He cracks a smile at Victor, trying to keep his eyes from sweeping over the other boy’s lean frame, but it’s like he can’t help himself.

He knows that has to mean something, but he’s too scared to find out what.

  
  


_ Three _

A rehearsal with the band is exactly what Benji needs to clear his head after being distracted by Victor. It’s cool to have a new friend, but something about him is messing with Benji’s head. 

He greets Derek with a kiss, and gets to work setting up. 

“Hey guys? I think we should add another song to our set list, y’know, something to round it out more.”

Derek looks at Ethan, who shrugs, then they both look back at Benji. He takes that as a cue to keep talking.

“I was thinking we could do an acoustic version of Call Me Maybe, something different. I could use a chance to use the new guitar I got last year.”

Derek looks at him incredulously. “Like, the Carly Rae Jepsen song? Are you kidding?”

Benji looks right back at him, squaring his shoulders. “No?”

“That song is worse than every early 2000s shitty pop song. It’s so dumb.” He laughs, a loud bark, and it makes Benji feel small.

Ethan speaks up from his corner. “It’s a dumb song, but I think what Benji is going for is to put a spin on it, make it funny, but produce a good sound. He’s right, we need some variety.”

Derek looks shocked at not being backed up. “We have variety already.”

“Dude, just because you put songs from three different Weezer albums doesn’t mean we have variety. I say Benji’s right. Let’s learn it.”

Benji shoots him a small smile, and receives one back.

Derek shakes his head. “Whatever. You guys are crazy. There’s no way we’re doing it for Battle of the Bands, either.”

“That’s tomorrow. I wouldn’t change plans on y’all that suddenly.” Benji says, and Derek shoots him a sharp look that feels like a punch to the gut.

After the rehearsal, Benji catches up to Derek.

“I’m sorry for changing the set list. That was weird, we don’t have to keep learning it. Sorry.” His hands are shaking. 

Derek sighs. “It’s fine. I just don’t want us to be the kind of band that can only cover shitty pop. Anyway, I think I left the sheet music in there. C’mon, let’s go back to my dorm.”

Benji smiles shakily. “Nah. I think I’ll just go home, I’ve got some homework.”

“You want a ride?” Derek says, grabbing some equipment. 

Benji swings his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll take the bus.”

Without looking at him, Derek turns and walks away. “See you tomorrow.”

“Love you.” Benji whispers after him, arms wrapped around himself. For some reason, he can’t seem to shake the thought of Victor’s lips.

  
  


_ Four _

Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

“I can’t believe you forgot it! I specifically said to remember the extra sheet music, in case we had to do an encore!” Derek half-yelled backstage.

“It’s okay, man. We should’ve been responsible for our own music. I’ll get the ones for Call Me Maybe and we can just do the beginning of that if we win.” Ethan says, grabbing Derek’s arm to calm him down. 

Benji just stands, frozen.

“Okay, okay. They’re gonna announce the winner, let’s go.” Derek says, not looking at Benji.

“The Sticky Beaks!” Sarah says onstage to the cheers of the crowd.

“Yes!” Derek whoops, and Benji barely has time to sort his thoughts before they’re onstage again, his acoustic in hand.

He blinks out to the crowd, and there’s Victor, looking handsome and happy, surrounded by his friends, and Benji’s heart  _ aches. _

“Uh, thanks guys.” He hears himself say, forcing himself to move his eyes around the room, away from Victor. “This is a cover we just started working on.”

When he hears the first notes of the song, his eyes lock on Victor, and he can’t take them away.

_ I threw my wish in the well _

_ Don’t ask me, I’ll never tell _

He sees Victor’s eyes light up with recognition as he smiles softly, and Benji just can’t stop looking.

_ I looked at you as it fell _

_ And now you’re in my way _

Victor looks angelic under this light.

_ I beg and borrow and steal _

_ At first sight and it’s real _

_ I didn’t know I would feel it _

_ But it’s in my way _

_ Your stare was holding _

_ Ripped jeans, skin was showing _

_ Hot night, wind was blowing _

_ Where you think you’re going baby? _

_ Hey, I just met you _

_ And this is crazy _

_ But here’s my number _

_ Call me maybe _

He bites his lip as Victor looks him up and down. God, he swears he can feel Victor’s gaze on him, and he wants to feel more.

_ It’s hard to look right _

_ At you baby _

_ So here’s my number _

_ And call me maybe _

Victor swallows once, and Benji can just see it in the dim light of the room. It makes him gasp, ever so slightly.

_ It’s hard to look right _

_ At you baby _

_ But here’s my number _

_ So call me maybe _

The smile that breaks across Victor’s face is electric.

_ So call me maybe _

This means something. It has to mean something. Benji needs to think about what it means.

_ So call me maybe. _

The audience applauds, but he only wants to see Victor. He walks off the stage, never once losing Victor with his eyes, he’s smiling that beautiful smile of his, and-

He sees Derek in his peripheral vision and he turns, accepting his kiss with a “hey!”

And once again, Victor has slipped out of his grasp.

  
  


_ Five _

Victor walks through the door, and Benji’s doing everything he can not to look at his bare legs.

He knows something is up, acknowledged it the moment he stepped off that stage towards Victor and Derek’s arms felt like chains.

He thinks it’ll be fine. This road trip will solidify a nice, platonic, hetero-type friendship between him and Victor, he’ll go back home, spend the night in Derek’s dorm, and forget about all of this.

“Hey, look, you can just sleep on the bed and I’ll sleep on the… floor.” Victor says, his gaze trailing down to the gross carpet.

Benji realizes that this is a chance to be close to Victor, for nothing to happen, and for them to bond as friends and move on.

“That carpet is pretty nasty. Come on, there’s plenty of room.” He says, gesturing to the bed.

Victor laughs nervously in response, and goes to set down his stuff on the dresser.

“I, uh, thought you never passed your driver’s test.” Victor says curiously. Shit.

Benji grimaces. “That… wasn’t exactly true. I have a license, it’s just… suspended.” He says, the words feeling heavy on his tongue.

“Why? What happened?”

Benji sighs once, then responds.

“Before I came out, I was kind of a mess. I knew I was gay, but I didn’t want to be. So, I drank. A lot. And then, one night, I got super wasted, and decided that I wanted Wendy’s. Real bad.”

Victor’s look invites him to keep talking, so he takes a deep breath, and he does.

“So, I took my dad’s car to the drive-through, and that’s exactly what I did. Drove through. The Wendy’s.” His words are full of self-loathing.

“Oh my god.” Victor says, moving to sit on the bed next to him. Benji is very aware of his presence.

“Yeah,” he continues. “Luckily, no one was hurt, but I totalled my dad’s car.”

“Wow.” Victor says, letting out a breath. “That’s intense. Were, were you okay, or…?”

“Yeah.” He responds, squeezing his eyes shut so as not to relive that day. “Yeah, just banged up.”

“But waking up in the hospital with my parents standing over me? It made me realize that I could’ve died without ever really being who I was. So that’s when I came out.” Benji finishes, breathing in deep.

Victor looks at him deeply, curiously, and Benji wishes it wouldn’t be wrong to find out what lies behind his expression.

“Hey, no one at school really knows about the accident, so if you could-”

“Yeah,” Victor says. “I won’t say anything. But thank you for telling me.”

“Of course.” Benji replies. “You are so easy to talk to. I’m really glad you started working at Brasstown.” He doesn’t even know what he’s saying, just looking into Victor’s open eyes, but whatever it is, it’s true.

“Me too.” Victor says, softly, and Benji curses himself for loving the sound of his voice.

They hold eye contact for a moment, just breathing, before Benji knows he has to stop it from going any further.

“I guess we should probably get to sleep, huh?” He says, still smiling at Victor.

“Yeah, yeah, we should.” Victor says, and Benji clears his throat, turning away.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

He lies down, quickly dozing off, somewhere between dreams and reality. Which is why he’s slightly confused when he feels the warmth of Victor’s fingers on his shoulder. 

“Hey,” he mumbles. “Is everything okay?”

It’s then that Victor leans forward and presses their mouths together, engaging them in a kiss that has Benji speechless. 

He can’t register anything but how soft Victor’s lips are, how strong but his hands are, cupped around Benji’s face.

Benji curls his hand around Victor’s bicep, warm from the blankets, and his brain is short-circuiting. 

Victor puts his tongue in Benji’s mouth, and he whimpers a little bit at that before remembering who he was with the last time he kissed someone.

“Victor, no.” He says, gently pushing him back, wishing he didn’t have to.

Victor stares at him, breathing heavy for a moment, and Benji can see the panic building in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Benji.” He says, rushing to get off the bed.

“Victor, wait-” Benji says desperately, and then the door slams in his face, and he feels so lost.

  
  


_ One (again) _

The sight of Victor sitting there, all alone in his tux, does nothing to calm his nerves.

“Hey.” Benji says, sitting on the bench beside him.

“Hey.” Victor says, looking over at him, a sad expression painting his features.

“We broke up.” Benji says carefully, breaking the long pause.

“Benji I, I’m so sorry, I never meant for any of this-”

“No, no,” Benji starts, needing to quell the worry from Victor’s face. “I broke up with him.”

Victor looks plainly at him, confused. “Why?”

Benji takes a deep breath. “Something’s been off with us for awhile. He makes me feel bad a lot of the time. About the stuff I like to do, about being a romantic. I wanna be with someone who doesn’t make me feel anxious all the time. You know, someone who makes me feel like I can just be myself, and that’s enough.”

Victor nods at him, miniscule and hopeful.

“That’s how you make me feel, Victor.”

He’s searching for something in Victor’s eyes, desperately looking for an answer, He’s put his heart on the line, waiting for a response.

And he gets one.

He laughs once, short and happy, and then he talks, barely a dreamy whisper. 

“That’s… that’s how you make me feel too.”

And then they’re gravitating towards each other. Slowly, at first, until they’re crashing together, their mouths meeting in the summit of too much tension. 

His hands are in Victor’s hair, pulling him closer, holding onto him for dear life. Victor’s gripping his wrist, and his other hand is searching the back of his neck, looking for a way to anchor and never let him go.

It’s passion, and it’s life, and Benji feels more like himself than he has in a year.

They pull apart briefly, and Benji’s hands find Victor’s, because he’s not letting him go for one second.

“Wow.” Victor laughs out, breathing heavily. 

“Yeah.” Benji agrees.

But he has to address the elephant in the room. Before he gets hurt.

“What about Mia?” He asks softly, still holding onto Victor.

“I’m gonna tell her the truth tomorrow.” Victor says firmly, and oh, Benji really wants to believe him.

“I, I promise.” Victor says, looking right into his eyes.

“Victor, I want this as much as you do. But I’ve been out for awhile now, and you… have you even said the words out loud yet? I’m gay?” 

He needs to know if this is going to be real. If it’s going to be worth the risk of getting hurt.

“I’m going to. I am. I’m ready.” Victor says, his eyes searching Benji’s, and Benji knows he means it. 

“Okay. I believe you.” He says, smiling. And easy as that, their mouths are meeting again.

He has his hands on Victor’s suit jacket, grabbing fisfuls of the fabric to pull him closer. Victor has a hand on his back, and Benji leans into his touch, ready to give himself up.

He moans a little into Victor’s mouth, wondering how he got so good at this, when he realizes he doesn’t need to know. He lets himself float for a moment, holding tightly to Victor’s waist and losing himself in bliss, more relaxed than he’s ever been. 

They pull apart again, smiling like idiots.

“I should get back in there.” Victor says, and Benji loves the way he sounds breathless, the way his lips look swollen and puffy.

“Yeah.” he breathes out, happy.

“Um… I’ll call you tomorrow?” Victor says, one warm hand still on Benji’s waist, biting his lip.

“Okay.” Benji says easily.

Victor runs his hand through Benji’s hair once, pushing it back. He gets up and walks away, turning back to see Benji looking at him still, so happy that he can now.

Victor bites his lip, smiling and shaking his head as he walks away.

Benji presses two fingers to his mouth, feeling the impossibly large smile that spreads across his face. He sees Victor, walking towards the school, and with him, their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading! Many people requested I write more vengi after I officially published the first Victor/Bengi fic on Ao3 (I'm honored) so I will be doing a lot more of it in the future. I recoeved some great requests from CaptainDam for two future fics that I will definitely be writing soon, so stay tuned if you want to see those. As always, thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed, and please write me a comment as they fuel my soul!
> 
> (P.S.- I just forgot that someone asked if they could translate Call Me Maybe into Russian, so the answer to any similar questions is yes! Please credit me @gaytriforce on Ao3 if you re-publish any of my works onto any platform :)


End file.
